Online advertising is becoming growingly more valuable and leading brands are increasing their budget to advertise on the Web. However, investing more in advertising does not mean automatically making more profit on the advertised products and services. If an ad is not related to the contents of the webpage where the ad is placed, reaching the desired target becomes more difficult.
Some conventional systems use keyword analysis to place advertisements. But such systems can be unreliable and imprecise, and the results can be insignificant or even counterproductive. For example consider a news article about a hurricane in the Caribbean. Based on keyword analysis, a conventional system may associate with that article an ad for a Caribbean vacation package, which could be counterproductive.
Accordingly, a need exists for a tool that processes the meaning of text to understand the interests and needs of readers of the text and automatically identify related content based on those interests and needs.